Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to receptacles that contain a fluid.
Background
Sample processing instruments can use a variety of fluids. These fluids are typically contained within a chamber of a receptacle and, in some applications, are sealed within the chamber by a seal. These fluids can evaporate when exposed to atmospheric conditions, for example, after the seal is broken or omitted. It may be desirable in some applications to reduce or eliminate evaporation of the fluid. For example, evaporation may expedite the rate the fluid volume is reduced or may alter the concentration.